The Calm Before The Storm
by Captain Riley
Summary: (Prequel To Clash) Nikkiou, the first born noble between a noble and commoner. How will her life change as she takes a chance and goes after her deepest dreams? What will happen when everything that she ever known in life was taken away from her and shattered in a heart beat? And why is there such a concern with Byakuya Kuchiki? (OC x Byakuya & OC x Kenpachi)
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: **Here is the Prequel to "Clash". You all know what happened to [Name], who is actually my OC named Nikkiou Yuuki, in "Clash" but what really lead up to all of it? What was the story behind the story? You'll all have your questions answered in this well planned prequel, "The Calm Before The Storm".

**Full Summary:** Nikkiou, the first born noble between a noble and commoner. How will her life change as she takes a chance and goes after her deepest dreams? What will happen when everything that she ever known in life was taken away from her and shattered in a heart beat? And why is there such a concern with Byakuya Kuchiki?

* * *

Groans of pain were the only noise that seemed to fill the darkened room. A young woman was laid out on a blanket on the floor; drapes around the bed to block the unwanted sight of others. Sweat accumulated all over the beautiful woman's face as she took deep and long breaths. Her eyes filled with pain, her lower half feeling as if it was going to split into two. Her chamber maids holding her shaking hands while Unohana sat at the foot of her bed, watching and making sure that nothing would go wrong.

"Lady Yuuki, I can almost see the head. Just a few more pushes and you'll be done." Her encouragement made the young blond haired woman to do as she was told. With one final bit of encouragement, and one final push, crying filled the room.

"Congratulations Lady Yuuki, it's a wonderful baby girl." The woman sighed, finally the long wait to see her child, and the pain, was over. Glancing over at one of her bedchamber maids, Lady Yuuki raises her hand toward her.

"Where is my husband?" Her tired voice asked. The chamber maid grabbed her soft, small, and fragile hand with great care, concern filled in her eyes.

"Do not worry my Lady; I am sure he shall be here soon." Though it was easy for anyone else to tell that the maid's words were only those of comfort and not actual meaning; but to her ladyship, they were full of hope. Another loud cry filled the room as Unohana handed the small bundle to Lady Yuuki, who took the baby girl into her arms. The soft blond hair was the first thing that she noticed, she had her mother's hair which was a very unique color for people in the Soul Society to have, but her eye color was unknown for her eyes were not opened just yet.

"She is a strong and healthy baby," Unohana told her, watching as the newly founded mother snuggled her baby.

"What is her name?" She asked. Lady Yuuki was not hesitant to answer the question.

"Her name shall be Nikkiou, Nikkiou Yuuki." Unohana smiled warmly, agreeing that the name was wonderful. It wasn't long after the birth of Nikkiou that the news spread through the higher levels of the Soul Society. Before long, there was a knock on the door of the House of Yuuki. Shortly afterwards, the visitors were welcomed into the bedchambers of the newly arrived infant and her mother.

"Kuchiki-Taichou, what a lovely surprise." Lady Yuuki said, greeting the head of the Kuchiki family, along with his grandson who was behind him. The elder Kuchiki returned the greeting with a small, but noticeable, nod before he stopped at the bedside. Looking over at the small child, he took notice of the blond strings of hair and the, now open, blue eyes.

"She is most certainly a wonder to behold," he commented as his grandson stood beside him, looking down at the small child. His eyes widened as her blue eyes met his purple ones, a small and almost pleasing noise sounded from her small body when she noticed him.

"It seems she has taken a notice to you, Byakuya." His grandfather told the young boy. Byakuya's eyes never left the blue ones that looked up at him with so much curiosity. A large yawn came from her small mouth and before long her eyes closed and she seemed to drift off to sleep.

"She has been wonderful so far, she is a very quite baby. The only time she has cried was when she came into this world." Lady Yuuki told the two, hugging her child closely.

"She is a Roster that is to be expected." Captain Kuchiki told her bluntly. She nodded, agreeing with him. His grandson's gaze finally left the baby once her eyes had closed. Feeling a hand being placed on his should he glanced up at his grandfather.

"We must take our leave now," he told Byakuya; who nodded. The two bowed slightly to Lady Yuuki and her newborn before heading out of the room. Lady Yuuki's soft smile, which she had held the entire time the two was visiting, finally fell to show her true feelings. Gently rubbing the blond hair on her child's head she allowed a single tear to be shed.

The thought of the Kuchiki household seeing her child, Nikkiou, before her own husband made a knot in her stomach, she knew that he was a captain of the 13 court guard squad, but so was Kuchiki. A rugged sigh emerged from her quivering lips as she pulled her child closer into her body.

"Don't worry little one, your father will be home soon." Though, it seemed those words were more comfort for her own being than for her sleeping babies.


	2. The Friendship

**Author's Note:** I had wrote the first two chapters a couple of nights apart but they were on my phone so I figured I'd go ahead and post them both. Please review, tell me how you like it so far or if you'd like to learn anything about Nikkiou that I haven't already planned about putting into the story.

* * *

"No, no not like that silly!" The young blond hair girl told the older boy who sat across from her. His eye twitched slightly as he stopped what he was doing. The girl smiled, some teeth missing from losing her baby teeth, at Byakuya who held the tea cup in his hand. Picking up her own cup she proceeded to show the boy how to properly play 'tea'. Byakuya watched and then did as she, finally, he seemed to get it right. She smiled, leaning over onto him and wrapping her arms around her shoulder; hugging him. He rolled his eyes and blushed, but allowed her to do as she pleased.

From across the yard, both parents were watching their children. Sojun smiled alongside Kana, watching as her daughter hugged his son.

"They go along rather well together, wouldn't you agree?" Sojun asked, glancing over at Kana, who nodded.

"Yes, I am very glad that your son allows her to play with him in such ways, you have raised him very well, I thank you for it." Sojun smiled and shook his head.

"You are too modest for your own good, Lady Yuuki." Kana smiled softly, but said nothing more as both of their attention returned to their children.

"Byakuya-kun," Nikkiou asked, catching the boy's attention.

"Are you going to become a shinigami when you get older?" She asked. He raised a brow.

"Why the sudden question?" She shrugged, not really having a reason behind it for asking. He sighed, looking over toward his father, who seemed to be watching the two of them. He turned his attention back toward Nikkiou, her large blue eyes locked on him.

"I guess, both my father and grandfather are part of the 6th Division. So, I suppose one day I'll be part of that team as well." He watched as Nikkiou detached herself from him and leaned back in her spot.

"Daddy says a soul reaper is a dangerous job and that only strong guys can do it. But, I know you're a strong guy," Byakuya's eyes widened, her complement was very, unexpected. He turned his head away, not allowing her to see just how much her comment affected him.

"Thank you, Yuuki-san." He heard a small giggle before he felt her re-attach herself to him and hang onto him in a long hug. Before the two knew it, the rest of their 'play time' had passed by rather quickly and it was time for farewells to be given.

"Lady Yuuki, thank you for allowing us the visit." Kuchiki said, giving a small bow alongside his son. Yuuki smiled and bowed in return along with Nikkiou, who stood beside her.

"Your company is always a pleasure and you are always more than welcome to some visit us, the door will always be opened for the Kuchiki House." Sojun smiled softly, nodding before he and Byakuya both left for the day. The doors closed and the house was now left to only the two of them. Nikkiou frowned, her mother catching the sad look on her daughter's face.

"Momma, Byakuya-kun told me that he was going to become a shinigami, just like his daddy and grandfather." Nikkiou told her. Kana watched as her daughter lifted a small finger up to her lips, the sadness only continuing to flood her eyes.

"What's wrong, Kiki-kun?" Her mother used the nickname that she had been given a long while ago by her grandmother. Climbing down onto her knees, she placed her hands in Nikkiou's much smaller ones.

"I wanna help protect Byakuya-kun, because he's my friend, if he becomes a shinigami then I want to become one too." Kana's eyes widened, wondering if she just heard her little girl correct. She could not be serious right now; she was so little and didn't understand what it took to become a shinigami. Moving her hands from her daughters, she placed them around her shoulder and pulled her into her chest into a hug and feeling Nikkiou's small hands wrapping around her back and returning the gesture.

"Kiki-kun," her mother whispered into her ear. Nikkiou felt her mother starting to shake, not understanding why she had started.

"You can become whatever you want as long as you put your mind to it." Nikkiou smiled, pushing her head into her mother's shoulder. Happy that her mother was able to understand just how much her friend, Byakuya Kuchiki, meant to her.


	3. The Talk

** Author's Note:** Hey guys, I know that this story is getting off a really slow start, but because Nikkiou is my OC I want to not just write a story, I want to tell her story. So, hopefully after the next few chapters the story will pick up and actually become interesting for all you readers. c:

* * *

Nikkiou smiled brightly as she messed with her baby doll's hair. She adored the doll what with her bright red hair and coal black eyes; she was most certainly something you did not see every day. With the age the small doll had she knew that the doll was very old.

"I see you found her," The elderly voice called out. Nikkiou jumped slightly, not expecting to be found playing with the small rag doll. Turning slightly, an old and short woman came into view. Her gray hair curled and in a bun that sat atop her head, blue eyes just as her daughter and granddaughter; the small girl who sat across from her. She wore a very expensive looking kimono, but to anyone who did not know of her talents they would have never known that she made the kimono herself, saving her pocket. She walked with an old wooden staff that acted as a cane and enabled her to move much easier; her age was unknown.

"Yuuki-sama," Nikkiou squeaked, bowing deeply to the point of her long blond hair curtaining around her face as she showed her respect to the elderly woman. The elderly woman smiled warmly toward her granddaughter who had learned to show respect properly. When she raised her head, she was met with her grandmother's eyes and that smile.

"I am deeply sorry, Yuuki-sama, I was only-"

"Going through my things I see." She said rather bluntly. Nikkiou's eyes widened as the truth spilled from her grandmother's mouth as if she were reading it from a slip of paper. With disappointment and shame clearly on her face, Nikkiou threw herself at her grandmother's feet and began to beg for her forgiveness. Her grandmother bent down, placing her small and aged hands on her blond hair.

"Do not gravel at my feet, you are a royal. No matter what you do you must never act as if you are anything less than a Yuuki." Blue eyes gazed up at the frail face of the woman, not truly understanding what she meant but enough to know that she would never act as the way she did moments ago.

"Yes, Yuuki-sama," The elder woman's smile widened as she leaned back up to her full height, bringing up Nikkiou with her; Nikkiou already standing a foot taller than her grandmother and not even a lady yet. Holding onto her granddaughter's hand, she brought her along into a slow walk.

They both walked outside onto the backyard patio. The view was beautiful, for her grandparents did not live within the Seireitei, at least not their second home; instead they lived far away from the Seireitei and in the countryside. The view was wonderful in the spring time, along with the mountains they had a large land that was filled with cherry blossom trees; which were currently in full bloom. The two walked past two royal guards who were both quickly dismissed by her grandmother. The both of them made their way to a table and chairs that were sitting in the middle of the deck; the crisp spring air blowing just enough to make the day enjoyable.

"I have heard from your mother that you wish to become a shinigami," Nikkiou's grandmother asked, catching the blond off guard. Her eyes flashing toward her grandmother quickly, knowing what would happen if her grandfather had found out the same. A smile on her lips put Nikkiou to rest, sure that her grandmother did not udder a word to her husband.

"May I ask your reasoning behind this, certainly it could not be only because your father is the Taichou of the 11th division?" Nikkiou lowered her gaze.

"Because, Byakuya-kun told me he was going to become a shinigami someday. I want to be there to help him and protect him; I want to be his blade." Nikkiou did not dare lift her gaze, knowing that her grandmother thought her young and stupid; not understanding what she was really saying. But, Nikkiou knew what she was saying and she meant every word that slid past her lips. When her grandmother did not say anything, Nikkiou grew afraid that she was angry with her, just as her grandfather would.

"It sounds as if you have a bond with the boy that runs deeper than just friendship." Nikkiou lifted her head, looking at her elder with confusion. But instead of meeting her grandmother's eyes, she saw as her grandmother was gazing out among the blooming cherry blossoms.

"It sounds like a wonderful relationship you have with the boy, make sure you never break that bond for it is a rare one." Nikkiou felt a smile fall upon her lips from her grandmother's words, knowing that she would never do such a thing to her dearest friend, Byakuya Kuchiki.


	4. Mistranslated Meanings

** Author's Note:** I know I've been lacking an update on this and I'm sorry to those of you who actually read this story. But the only spare time I have is when I'm on break at work and I can actually focus to continue to write and work on my different stories. I promise that the next update will come much faster than this one!

* * *

"Good morning, Byakuya-kun!" Nikkiou shouted, waving to the teen from across the way. He turned toward her, a sparing stick in his hands as he was currently practicing his swordsmanship. He allowed the stick to fall to his side as he bowed slightly to Nikkiou as she approached him; her smile growing bigger the closer she came to him.

"Good morning, Yuuki-san, I did not expect to see you about at this time of day." He told her, standing back to his full height. He paused, his gaze stuck on her and the strangest thing occurred to him, her hair had been cut on the upper left side of her head.

"Yuuki-san, what happened to your bangs?" He questioned. She merely smiled more, giggling like a school girl as well. Placing her hands down in front of her she continued to giggle.

"I liked the way your bangs look so I tried to cut mine to make them look cool like yours!" Byakuya felt a cold chill run through him; he knew he would be blamed for this later. But at the same time he could not just ignore the fact that she had just called his hair style 'cool'. Sighing, Byakuya frowned slightly at the younger girl from her decision for her hair, he knew that she needed to be reprimanded so as to not do it in the future. However, even though Byakuya was the elder of the two of them, he was in no position for such actions. He would have to leave that to her parents.

"So, you're training again today?" She questioned. Byakuya nodded and held up his sparing katana to show her.

"Yes, in order to become a strong Shinigami and head of the Kuchiki House, I must train every chance that I have." Byakuya's purple gaze met with Nikkiou's ocean blue one, he knew that those weren't all the reasons why he had to train day in and day out, but he would never confess to her the other.

"I should start training too then!" Byakuya's mouth dropped, had he just heard her correctly? She wanted to start training as well, Lady Nikkiou from the honored House of Yuuki? But, she a royal Lady therefore her job was to marry and birth children until she was no longer capable. Becoming a Shinigami was no road for a royal Lady of her family stature, becoming a Shinigami was a dangerous way to earn a living. Most saw it as a way to gain respect, others wanted it to be able to fight, and there were some who were only doing it to be able to put food on their plate.

"No," he told her quietly. Nikkiou's eyes widened, why had Byakuya told her no?

"You cannot become a Shinigami, you are by no means allowed nor should you ever allow the thought to cross your mind." Her eyes widened more and more with every word that slipped through his lips. She could not believe what he was saying, was he actually saying all of this or was this just a horrid nightmare that she would soon awaken from? This was no nightmare.

"B-but why not Byakuya-kun?" The silent tears starting to form in your eyes. Had you done something wrong? Had you perhaps upset the older boy by telling him about what you had hoped to accomplish? Did he perhaps find out your reasons for wanting to become a shinigami and therefore didn't want you to do such a thing.

"Because, you're a woman of royalty. You are by no means allowed to do such a dangerous thing." He told you, plain and simple. You didn't understand, why would he say something like that? You knew that it was dangerous and that it wasn't something that should be taken lightly. In the beginning all you wanted was to join the ranks of the shinigami to protect him, to become strong to fight away any enemy that he might face.

But now it seemed that he didn't believe in you like that, and he was suppose to be your best friend. The silent tears allowed themselves to been seen as they rolled down your cheeks while you suppressed a sob. Looking up at him with determined eyes you couldn't help but give him a small glare in the process.

"Byakuya-kun, why are you so mean?" You cried out, rubbing your eyes dry of the tears that fell freely down your cheeks. The older teen looked at you from out of the corner of his eye before turning back toward his sword. His grip tightened onto the wooden training sword as he gritted his teeth; your crying was starting to get to him.

"I'm not mean; I'm telling you the truth." You glared at his back, tears still rolling down your cheeks. You were angrier at the older boy than upset. Balling your hands into fists you tossed them around your body as you planted your feet into the ground, pointing at his back.

"I'll show you! Someday I will become a Shinigami and not just any Shinigami; I will become a Shinigami of my daddy's division!" You screamed at the now shocked boy before turning and running away from him. Byakuya honestly had no idea what had gotten into you today.


	5. Our Encounter Tied us Together Forever

"Daddy," The young girl shouted, rushing toward the man who held out his arms welcomingly. She giggled with fits of laughter as he plucked her up from the ground and spun her around, while his captain's haruno spun around with the both of them, holding her high above his head. When he was done, he gave her a large hug before placing her back onto her feet.

"I'm glad you're home daddy, I missed you." The much larger man smiled, ruffling the young girl's hair.

"I missed you too, Nikkiou-chan." You smiled a large toothy smile, glad that your father had returned home. In the doorway, your mother was waiting for him to enter the home, a smile on her face. Reaching out for him, he took her open hand and you all three entered the house together.

"Daddy, did you save the Soul Society today?" Dancing around your father's legs you glanced up at him, he couldn't help but laugh at your question.

"No, not today, Nikkiou-chan," Noticing the pout on your face he patted your head softly. A smile quickly returned to your face as he grabbed you from your feet and threw you over his shoulder. A scream of laughter filled the warm home, it seemed like nothing could ever tear apart your loving family. It wasn't long after your father had returned home that he was sent a message from a fellow division that he was needed. Upon hearing this you raced to the question "May I come with you?" and though he had started to say no you had been extremely determined and pushed for his approval.

Finally, he agreed.

He had told you to stay close so as to not get lost because it was a long way to that division. You agreed and stayed close to his side, but something must have happened.

"Where am I?" You asked yourself as you continued to wander through the unknown district. You had no idea where you were or how you had gotten here, but you were starting to become a bit worried. Instead of listening to your father and staying close to him while he went to visit a nearby squad, you had wandered far away and out of the Seireitei and now found yourself lost in the middle of the woods.

You stopped in your tracks when you caught a glimpse of what seemed like a small child. Her hair was as pink as the kimono she wore, and her eyes the same color. You wondered what in the world a small child like her was doing out here all by herself. Then, before you knew what was happening, several men appeared from out of the brush, each of them holding a sword.

Your mouth gaped, fearing for the small child you ran forward not thinking about what might happen to yourself. When you saw the first man raise his sword over the child, you had dove in front of her and held out your arms widely. Your actions stopped the man, but only for a second, when he figured out what had happened he only laughed and continued the attack.

"Quick, run away!" You shouted at the little girl behind you who seemed to be distracted by someone else. Your vision was suddenly filled with red as your eyes widened and watched before you as blood spewed from the man's back. You didn't move an inch as the man tumbled to the ground, no longer moving. Slowly, your eyes moved behind the body catching site of a man a thousand times your size.

Fear gripped your body as you looked into his deep green eyes while his long black hair whipped around his face and shoulders. The rags he wore were that of commoners that much was clear to you, but he held a zanpakuto in his hand, the same one that he had used to slash the man's back with. So, was he perhaps a Shinigami like the rest of them? You were unable to question him because you were caught by his gaze, which kept you frozen in place.

It didn't take long before the other men launched at him; he was quick to kill the rest of them. The whole time the short battle raged you were clinging to the small child behind you, cradling her and making sure that nobody was going to attack her. When the fight was over, it seemed that the giant man was the victor as he sat among the dead bodies. Your eyes widened as you looked at the scene before you, never before had you seen anyone die or be killed.

Watching for a moment, you felt the small girl try and crawl from your arms. You allowed her to go, thinking that she was going to leave, but instead shocking you by crawling over toward the man. Fearing for the small child, you ran in front of her, protecting her from him. His gaze was hard as he looked at you while for the second time you threw yourself in front of the small girl.

"Get out of here, kid." He grumbled, "Or I'll kill you too." Your eyes held fear, that was obvious, but behind that fear there was something else, there was a vast amount of courage, the type of courage that came rare in people, including someone as young as her. Gulping, you shook your head and in a stern voice you tried your best to keep it from quivering.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Before the man could reply, a small laughter broke their harsh staring contest. Glancing down, you were amazed that the small child had blood on her hand and was waving it at the man. You didn't understand, this child was not afraid of this scary looking man? Had she not have watched him just kill off those three men as if there was nothing to it?

"What's her name?" You paused; you didn't even know the little girl's name that you had protected.

"I—I don't know. I saw her about to be attack and I ran to protect her." You told him, he seemed to not care one way or another about how the two of you met, but was surprised that you had protected a complete stranger.

"You're either every courageous or very stupid." You clenched your teeth, annoyed with this very scary man who now was starting to seem less scary by the second.

"Courage-chan, Courage-chan," The both of you glanced down at the small girl, who now had a hold of your own kimono, and was chanting what sounded like a new found name that the girl had given you. You became confused, "Courage-chan" was most certainly _not _your name, but you allowed it to slide. Feeling the cold find its way to you, you shivered. You hadn't noticed until now just how dark it was getting and that started to worry you.

Turning back toward the large man you looked at him, his gaze flickered from the small child toward you.

"D-Do you know how to get back to the Seireitei?" The man grunted, you took that as a yes. Suddenly, you found yourself rather shy toward him and you didn't understand why.

"D—Do you think you could take me back there, please?" The large man continued to sit there, his eyes never leaving your own.

"Why should I?"

"Because, I'm lost and I wanna go home." You felt tears threatening to fall from your eyes. The thought of being lost entered your mind again and you worried that without his help, you would never return home to your family. You brought your hand up to your eyes, wiping away the tears that almost rolled down your cheeks. Hearing a shift, you removed your hands and saw as the large man walked past you.

"Come on," he grunted, heading toward the right direction for your home. You felt a smile crawl to your lips as you started to follow him only to stop after remembering about the small child behind you.

"Wait, what about her?" you asked, worried about leaving her here without anyone to protect her. He stopped as well, turning around he glanced down at the small child before backtracking to pick her up and carry her in his arms. Your mouth gaped, was he trying to tell you that he was going to take care of her?

"Come on, or I'll leave you behind, kid." He ordered, causing you to rush to his side. You glanced up at him, hardly able to see his face due to your height.

"My name isn't 'kid' it's [Name]!" you told him, annoyed with the name 'kid' he kept using for you. You heard him grunt, acknowledging your comment. The both of you walked in silence for what seemed like the longest time before you noticed something, the large white walls of the Seireitei . You cried out in joy before running forward toward the gates, but stopping to turn around and look back at the man who was watching you.

"What's your name?" You shouted back, wanting to know his name so you could thank him properly for all the help.

"Zaraki." But before you could ask any more questions he had disappeared back into the woods, along with the young pink haired child. You stood there for a moment longer while trapped in a daze, reluctant of hearing the call of your name from the search team that had been put out to find you.

You were going to be in so much trouble when you returned home, you just knew it.


	6. How To Protect

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! I would just like to let you know that I will try to update this story (at least) once a day from here on out. There are so many things that happen in Nikkiou's past that I want you all to know, not only that but I cannot update "A Storm is Coming" anymore until I get this story up to date! (This is due to spoilers that are due to arise in this story that are also in the story "A Storm is Coming") So, knowing this I will do my best to bring you more updates, starting with this update and one more this morning! Thank you all for reading and I hope that you are all enjoying it thus far!

* * *

"Byakuya-kun!" A high pitched call of the elder teen's name caused him to stop his walking. It had been a while since he had heard the voice that called out to him, a couple of years actually. He had been informed that the owner of the voice had been sent away to their grandfather's, who lived far off into the country side, in order to practice on becoming a "proper" lady. So when the teen had turned around, he was not expecting the type of "welcoming" that he had been given. Pouncing onto the teen with everything they had, they had managed to knock them both clean to the ground. A dirty blond and deep blue were all that covered his vision as he glanced up at his attacker. His cheeks darkened slightly as he realized the position that the both of them were in as the young lady sat upon his stomach, straddling him in an "unladylike" manner.

"Yuuki-san, you have returned." you giggled and removed yourself from him, watching as he rose from the ground and dusted away the dirt from his hamaka. You nodded, noticing that though it had only been a few years since you had last seen one another, Byakuya had already grown much taller than you and his hair had gotten longer.

"How is your training going, Byakuya-kun?" You asked, noticing the bokken in his hand. He closed his eyes, his face no longer red like before.

"Very well, grandfather has been very helpful with my training." He told you. You smiled, happy to know that he was doing so well.

"I'm glad to hear that, Byakuya-kun. Father says that I should be starting my training very soon as well!" Byakuya stiffened, did he just hear you correctly? He opened his eyes and looked down upon you, but for some strange reason it sent a shiver down your spine.

"Your training? You don't mean to become a shinigami?" You nodded and saw that his eyes narrowed. Byakuya's grip on his bokken tightened harshly to where his knuckles became pale.

"F-Father said that he is going to personally teach me. He says that I have a strong reiatsu and that if I can learn how to control it, I could become a very high ranking shinigam-"

"You shouldn't even think about becoming a shinigami. You will one day become head of the House of Yuuki and on top of that you are a royal _woman_. You will be responsible for your family, _all_ of your family. How are you suppose to do such a dangerous job anyways? Becoming a shinigami isn't a choice it is a last option for _common_ souls!" After Byakuya was finished he was out of breath. He had gotten so worked up that he had even raised his voice tot he point where the caretakers had stuck their heads out into the training yard over all the shouting. Once Byakuya had settled slightly, he looked at you once again, only to find that you looked up at him completely terrified and upset. His eyes widened when he saw just how hard you were working to hold back the tears, but you just couldn't keep them all back.

"You sound just like my grandfather! I **hate** _him_ and I **hate** _you_ too!" You screamed in his face before you turned tail and ran. Byakuya stood there and looked where you once stood. Your words had cut him deeply and all he was trying to do was protect you and it was as if you had just slapped him in the face. Byakuya lowered his head and clenched his teeth together while his body shook with rage and hurt.

"Byakuya," The elderly voice called out, causing the young teen to glance up and see the man before him.

"Grandfather? What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be at your division?" Ginrei stepped forward before his grandson.

"Actually, I was home for a while resting when I heard all of the excitement outside." Byakuya's eyes widened, wondering just how much Ginrei had heard of the argument. "I heard everything." He replied, as if reading his grandson's mind. Byakuya turned away, ashamed of looking at his grandfather now. Feeling the weight of a hand fall upon his shoulder, Byakuya flinched before looking over his shoulder at his grandfather's soften expression.

"I know that you only have the best interests for the young lady. You are trying to protect her, but you are going about it the wrong way." Byakuya raised an eye.

"Then what am I suppose to do grandfather?"

"Yuuki-chan is the type of a young lady that is rate to come by within the royal link. She was raised up to be a free spirit and such things like determination were placed into her mind. It is rare for a royal family to allow their daughters to have such ambitions, such as to become something other than a good wife and mother. Someone of her age should have already been married to another family, but there is another reason behind that-" he paused. "The best way to protect the young lady is to stick by her side. Be as loyal as you can to her and help her if it is possible with her ambitions. Doing this will protect her better than simply telling her she is not allowed to do something. If you stay by her side you can always make sure that she is well protected from whatever dangers might arise." Byakuya took his grandfather's words to heart. He understood now, he understood that in order to protect his friend he had to become closer to her instead of pushing her away.

"Thank you grandfather. I now know what I must do." Byakuya said, turning fully toward his grandfather and smiled, Ginrei nodded. Now it seemed that Byakuya would have to train that much harder in order to protect his best friend, Nikkiou Yuuki.

* * *

For those of you who do not speak Japanese:

Bokkin: A Japanese sparing sword made from wood.

Hamaka: Japanese style pants.


	7. Unique Reiatsu

It was early morning and very cold outside. The sun had not even had the chance to rise over the tree line which in turn caused the fog to stick and the ground to be glazed over with dew. Still you had found yourself outside in some boyish clothing and holding a bokkin. Your father wasn't far away from you as he stood directly in front while holding his own bokkin. You yawned, not use to being up anywhere near this early and standing out in the cold, wet, musty smelling grass.

"Now, if you are serious about becoming a shinigami you should know that it is a dangerous job and a very demanding one." You nodded, already knowing all this from the stories that he had told you of his days from before becoming a captain.

"Right, if you understand that then let's get started." You spent the whole morning learning on how to take control of your reiatsu, this meant you had to visualize what it looked like and how it moved. You had been doing this for the last few hours and you were finally starting to become frustrated. Your father told you that each soul that has any size of reiatsu only holds one color, but it seemed that every time you had seen your color it changed to a different one and then another and another. You informed your father of this information and he in turn raised a brow. It seemed that even he was not sure about what was going on. So he had decided that he would take you to someone who might could help tell the both of you what the situation was all about.

"Urahara!" Your father's voice boomed through the large lab. You watched as a dirty blond haired man who wore the same type of haruno as your father peeked out from behind a very large piece of strange equipment.

"Oh, Captain Kenpachi... what are you doing here?" The man seemed rather puzzled upon seeing your father in his lab. Urahara stepped out from behind the equipment and approached the both of you, catching you beside your father, he smile.

"I have a question. I need you to figure out what is going on with my daughter's reiatsu." Urahara's smile grew upon knowing that you were father and daughter.

"Oh, well hello there." Urahara said, squatting down to your height. "And what is your name little one?" Your cheeks burned and you lowered your head slightly from this strange man's kindness.

"H-Hello Captain... M-my name is N-Nikkiou Yuuki." Urahara smiled more and chuckled lightly. Something in his eyes flickered after a moment and his mouth gaped slightly.

"My, my, my, your reiatsu is quite amazing Yuuki-san!" You blushed harder than before as you started to fiddle with your hakama.

"T-Thank you, C-Captain." You didn't understand why you were stuttering so hard, what was wrong with you?

"Can you figure out what's wrong with her reiatsu?" Your father asked. Urahara stood to his full height and looked up at the captain before him.

"I would like to run some tests and figure out more about her reiatsu and how it works. It will take a while, a few months perhaps if all goes well. If that is alright with Yuuki-chan and yourself?" Your father nodded, granting Urahara permission to run some simple tests. Urahara then turned to you with that cheesy smile again as he leaned down toward you with his hands on his knees.

"Is that alright with you, Yuuki-chan? I promise that the tests are safe and don't hurt at all."

"Y-Yes." You squeaked. Urahara laughed at your shyness before holding out his hand for you. Your much smaller hand then fell into his and you allowed him to lead you into his lab.

* * *

The tests did take several months to complete, mainly because your reiatsu stumped even the brainy Urahara Kisuke. Finally it seemed that after months of testing Urahara had finally came to the answer that he had been searching for to figure out your strange reiatsu.

"Yuuki-chan, you are a very unique individual!" No matter how much time you had spend with Urahara, his praises still made your cheeks rosy.

"You see, your reiatsu is very, very special. Actually, to tell you the truth, your reiatsu isn't even your own!"

"_Not her own_? What are you talking about Urahara?" Your father asked. You were thinking the same thing, what was Urahara talking about? Urahara then held up his right index finger.

"Yuuki-chan has her own reiatsu, however it is very weak and nearly non-extant. But," Urahara then put up his left index finger next to the right one. "When Yuuki-chan is around someone she cares about she can absorb some of that person's reiatsu! When this happens that person's or people's reiatsu combine with her own and slowly, over time, powers her own reiatsu!" Urahara said while putting his two index fingers together and locking them around one another. He lowered both his hands now and looked back over toward you, who was sitting on one of his exam tables.

"Yuuki-chan, you said it yourself that you were having problems with seeing the color of your reiatsu. Well it turns out that this isn't really the problem. You are seeing your own reiatsu, but due to your strong bonds with other people, you have taken in their different colored reiatsu and made it your very own." Urahara told you with a smile. You blinked, so this was the reason why you always saw a different color around your body each time? It did explain a lot, but you still didn't understand one thing.

"But, why does this happen?" You asked causing Urahara's smile to fade slightly. He pulled away and scratched the side of his head.

"Well, there could be many reasons for this, but honestly I don't have a single clue."

"So if what you're saying is true, does this mean that her power is endless?" Your father asked. Urahara shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I couldn't tell you that. Though it is true that she can absorb others reiatsu, I do not know the limit to her powers." you looked down at the floor. So what did all of this mean? Could you become a strong shinigami like your father had always told you? How much would your powers increase? When would they stop increasing? There were many questions, and it was starting to make your head hurt.

"Thank you very much, Captain Urahara." You said, sliding off the table and bowing deeply to the man who you had grown to enjoy spending time with these past few months. Urahara laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"No need to thank me Yuuki-chan, it was my pleasure that you allowed me to discover someone with such a unique power as yours." his words made your cheeks burn. True you had visited him in these last couple of months, but you still could on get over his playful charm.


	8. Our Fate was Tied, But Why Like This

It had been a long time since you had last seen Captain Urahara, but what you had heard had shocked you beyond belief. You had found out through Byakuya, who had overheard his grandfather, that many of the captains' had turned traitors and had to be dealt with the punishment fitting of their crimes. However, before any orders could be carried out it seemed that Captain Urahara and some others had helped them all escape to the World of the Living. You found this information to be a tad bit strange, why would someone as nice as Captain Urahara turn traitorous? What would he honestly have to gain that he did not already have?

But before long you had come to terms with this information, though you never forgot about Urahara Kisuke, ex-Captain of the 12th Division. He had been the one to help you with bettering your skills by allowing you to better understand that certain power that you held and with that power you had grown rather strong. Though you were still a novice when it came to Kido and the sword skills of a seated officer, you could hold your own against regular shinigami and perhaps small hollows. Your father was impressed, and it was rather hard to impress your father, so he had agreed to allow you privilege to visit his division and tag along with him for the entire day.

There was just, one problem.

"Kuchiki-san, you stepped on my foot again!" You cried out in pain as the young boy gridded his teeth. It seemed that he just couldn't get the hang of dancing with a young lady. Being a bit older, you found it harder to be able to tolerate the older teen. Hearing your mother sigh from the sidelines, you glanced over toward her, still in Byakuya's hold as the two of you continued to try to dance.

"Mother, please, I'm going to be late at this rate!" you told her, unamused with this whole dancing lesson. You heard Byakuya mutter something underneath his breath, something about how stupid and a waste of time all of this dancing was between the both of you.

"But Nikkiou-chan, you must learn how to dance properly if you are to be married one day." Your mother told you. Sitting beside her, was Byakuya's grandfather who nodded his head, agreeing with everything that she said.

"But mother, father said that I was allowed to accompany him with his division today! If I waste anymore useless time dancing with someone who dances as if they have two left feet—"

"Why you—"

"—then I will never join father at the 11th division!" Your mother sighed, wishing you would for once learn to hold your tongue around other men. It seemed that you were too much like your father when it came to speaking your mind, and that was one of the many traits that you acquired from him. Finally, your mother saw it useless to argue with you any further and allowed you to leave. Before you left, you heard her apologizing to the head of the Kuchiki house hold, saying something about 'trying it again later'; you figured she was talking about the dance lessons.

Rushing straight for the 11th division you couldn't help but be excited, today would be your first day that you were allowed in your father's division. You were told ahead of time that the men were brutes so he wanted you to stay close at all time; you had learned a long time ago to follow his orders from now on. Reaching the 11th division gates you were overtaken by the vast amount of squad members who were standing around, blocking your way and view.

Pushing through all of them, you tumbled out of the group and out into the opening, wondering what in the world was happening that made them all stand around like they were watching something. Turning your head toward the middle of the circle, time seemed to stop for you. Your eyes widened, your mouth gaped, and you were frozen where you keeled.

Across the way, your father was laying lifeless on the ground, a man standing above him. You felt a sudden tingling sensation go through your body; you had never felt anything like this before. Climbing to your feet you let out a battle cry and charged forward, your mind was blank and your body seemed to move however if pleased. Raising your balled up hand you were ready to hit him in the back, you never expected him to turn around and grab your wrist, stopping you before you even came close to hitting him.

Your eyes widened' his green looking down at you into your own blue ones. You started struggling to break from his harsh grasp that he had on your wrist. This man had just killed your father, but why would he do such a thing? He wore the same Shinigami uniform as the rest of your father's division members, so why would he turn his back on his captain and kill him?

"You bastard, let me go!" you cried out. Tears rolling down your cheeks while your body was swinging violently in his hold.

"You killed him, you bastard! You killed my father now let me go!" With these words, the man dropped you and allowed you to scuffle toward your father's limp body. You threw yourself over him, grabbing onto his robes and pulling yourself close to him. Your fingers ran across his scruffy face, wishing that he would just open his eyes and look at you. You could feel his blood seeping into your kimono, his body turning colder by the passing minutes. His skin was pale, nearly white now.

"Get out of the way, kid," his gruff voice ordered you. You slowly turned around to face him; something about him reminded you about someone. Your eyes narrowed, anger building up in you.

"My _name _isn't kid, it's **Nikkiou**, you asshole!" The expression on his face changed, he seemed taken aback by your statement. He watched as you turned away from him and continued to cling to your father's body. He was silent for the longest time, the only noise from all 200 members, not including him and yourself, was the sobbing that came from you.

"You're that kid that got lost in the woods, the one who saved Yachiru." You stopped, flinging your body around to look up at him. Your face now covered in a mixture of tears and your father's blood, you looked up at him shocked. Your lips quivered as you never cared to stop the tears, though you couldn't stop them even if you wanted too.

"Z—Zaraki!?"


	9. Determined for Revenge

**Author's Note:** Just a head's up everyone! There maybe some _**MAJOR SPOILERS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS THAT COME FROM THE**_**_MANGA!_** However, if this is the case I shall be posting "_**SPOILERS FROM CHAPTER 225!"**__ or_ something along those lines. As I said before, this may or may not happen it just all depends on how I decide to turn the story. Though, I will try my best to refrain from spoilers I don't really see that happening since I need to add in one major spoiler for you all to understand why things have turned out the way they have. Anyways, please enjoy and don't worry there are _**NO SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER!**_So please enjoy and do not forget to comment! Thank You!

* * *

You sat there, you don't know for how long, but you just sat there. You sat there while looking down at your hands, your blood covered hands. Your father's blood covered your hands and your whole front portion of your body. Your father was dead. Dead, _dead_, **dead**. He was dead and you didn't even get to say good-bye. How did this happen? Why did this happen? What was the purpose of everything? The man who had killed him, he was the same man who you had meet nearly fifty years ago back in the forest. That man had saved your life and had returned you home safely, so why? Why would he appear out of thin air and just do something like this?

"Yuuki-san?" The soft voice pulled you from your daze and caused you to slowly lift your head to see Unohana standing before you. You were in the medical room, why, because of all the blood on your body nobody could tell if you yourself were actually hurt.

"Yuuki-san?" The soft voice called out again, this time you spoke.

"Y-yes?" Unohana was frowning deeply as she stood before you. She knew what had happened, the whole ordeal with your father had thrown you into a state of shock. Though your faze would not last long, she was worried about what might come after your current condition. You had just seen your father lifeless, you had held him while he was in that state. Something like that, it doesn't just leave your mind alone.

"Yuuki-san, I am quite concerned for your well being." Unohana explained, "Though you are in shock as of right now, I am afraid of what might happen to you once you leave this state."

"W-what do you mean?"

"When there in an occurrence such as something like this, you seeing what you saw, it tends to change people who see it for the first time." You just looked at her. That was all you could do for right now. What type of change was suppose to happen to you? You didn't know and honestly, you didn't care right now. All you cared about was having your father back.

"Why was my father killed? And why was he killed by one of his own members?" Unohana did not answer. You gridded your teeth together as your eyes narrowed while you lowered your gaze from hers. Your hands gripped your kimono tightly over your knees as the tears threatened to slip down your cheeks.

"Please, tell me why!" Unohana closed her eyes, debating on if she should actually say or not. But, she figured that you had the right to know the reasoning behind everything.

"Your father, Captain Kenpachi, was killed for his title of Kenpachi as well as the rank of Captain of the 11th Division." Your heart stopped. Your father was dead all because of the title that this other man wanted?

"B-But that's **_murder_**!" You screamed. Tears now pouring down your heated face. Unohana opened her eyes and watched as you break down in the room before her.

"This would be true, in any other division. The 11th Division has a completely different set of rules. There are two ways to become a Captain; The first is to be voted onto the position by more than half of all the Captains and be recommended by at least three. The second way, which applies to the 11th Division only is to kill the current captain in front of 200 or more members of the division. In this case, act two was carried out." You sat there, your face in your hands while you continued to ball your eyes out over the death of your father. Unohana decided it be best to leave the room and allow you to deal with his death, but before she could reach the door you called out to her.

"Wait! I want to know something!" She stopped, looking over at you she had seen that you had pushed back your uncontrollable whaling to a mere sobbing.

"I want to know... I want to know how to become a shinigami!" Unohana's eyes widened. You had just lost your father and you were already asking on how to come about being a shinigami? She turned toward you, her brows knitted together in worry.

"Yuuki-san, you are thinking irrationally right now. You need to think about this before you decide on-"

"No! Please listen to me!" You shouted, causing Unohana to become silent and listen to what you had to say.

"Ever since I was little I had always wanted to become a shinigami in order to protect those who were dearest to me. Now that one of my dearest ones is gone, I have to become a shinigami now in order to protect those who are left. I cannot just sit here anymore and allow everyone else to do this dangerous task alone. So please, tell me what I have to do in order to become a shinigami!" Unohana just looked at you wide eyed. In a matter of moments you had went from unreadable to someone who had great determination spewing from their being. She honestly had never seen anyone, in all her years of being a captain, as determined as you were right now.

You were so young and for someone your age to wish to become a shinigami was nearly impossible. But, if you truly wished to become a shinigami, and one that could protect your loved ones, then Unohana could not say no to helping you.

"If you wish to become a shinigami this badly, I have an open possession within my division. If you wish, you may come to the interview and apply. With this ranking you do not need to know medical kido, though it would help you greatly for proceeding through the ranks and becoming that much stronger and help you to reach your goal." With that said Unohana did not await for your reply and vanished from the room like a ghost. You sat there, wondering if she had really offered you a spot in her division. Yes, perhaps this would be the start of all your future goals. With this, perhaps you could someday call out the man who had killed your father and do upon him as he had done upon you.

You would make sure that that man, Kenpachi Zaraki, newly a pointed Captain of the 11th Division would someday pay for taking a part of your life away.


End file.
